Christmas Wishes
by Lozzimal
Summary: Jack wishes for the same thing for four years, and then something else on the fifth...


Christmas wishes

(Fix it fic, because I seem to be unable to stop doing that!)

* * *

Christmas Eve 2009

Doctor Drummer was a bit … weird, Jack thought to himself as he watched him and in this town, that was saying something. There was something about him that the Sheriff just could not put his finger on, something just … weird. The guy seemed to be everywhere, but whenever Jack tried to pin him down he was nowhere to be found. Jack could also not actually remember seeing him any other time apart from now, this awful Christmas of 2009, when he was still in the midst of the depression stages of grief. They had lost Nathan some months before, he missed him so much but was trying to hide it for Alison's sake, but he had ended up alone today, Zoe in LA with her mother and Alison gone to her parents. He was spending most of the afternoon on call in Café Diem, open as usual, with Vin and some other people who had gravitated there, only to find someone sitting on the other side of his table that he didn't recognise.

"Jack," the man had greeted him pleasantly. "Alone today?"

Jack shook his head and looked around him; even as he did Vin was walking over. "No," he replied with a smile. "Do I know you?"

"Doctor Noah Drummer," the guy introduced himself and held out his hand to shake. "Just new here. Finishing off an errand before I go home."

Jack nodded and shook his hand before letting him go and sitting back in his seat. There wasn't much he could ask the guy, not much he wanted to ask him, but for the sake of conversation he had to do something. "Family far away?"

Drummer smiled enigmatically and shrugged. "Just north of here aways," he told him. "I don't think it's far, but some might."

Jack nodded and drank some of his coffee that Vin always kept topped up, he did wonder whether the man had sensors in the coffee mugs and bugs on the tables some times. "True," he agreed.

They watched each other for a few moments until someone else came over to speak to them both, and it took another twenty minutes before it was just the pair of them on their table again. "So, Jack," the affable man said to him after he had seen off the last person. "Made any Christmas wishes this year?"

Jack frowned at him. "I thought people only did that on New Years," he commented, but was thinking about it. He had made one, last night when he hadn't been able to sleep he had gone for a walk in the middle of the night and stared up at the stars, wondering whether there was anything up there apart from gas, dust and some rock. He wondered where Nathan Stark was, what he was doing, when he was, whether he and his atoms were okay. And he had wished for him back, in all his snarky, sarcastic, egotistical glory – if not for himself then for Allison, Kevin, his unborn daughter, Fargo and everyone else who mourned him. But all the scientists were telling him it was no use, he was gone, and they could do nothing about it. "Yeah, I did," he said to Drummer with a slight, wry smile. "Can you tell me if it'll come true?"

Drummer smiled at him, tinged with a little sorrow. "I can't answer that, Jack," he replied. "But, you never know." He stood to go, but then looked down at him again. "You should be careful though," he added as a caution.

Jack huffed a laugh. "Be careful what I wish for, huh?" he replied, darkly amused.

"Yes," Drummer agreed, and smiled properly at him. "Take care, Sheriff," he added, lightly patted his shoulder, and walked away.

Jack watched him as he left the café, frowning again at why he didn't recognise him, but before he could go after him, the man walked out of his sight and he was gone.

* * *

Christmas Eve 2010

Jack didn't tell anyone, but his knees were shaking when they finally got back onto the ground. Heights were not his favourite thing, and he hoped Taggart wouldn't tell everyone that he screamed like a girl as they were going up in the sleigh.

Everyone was happy though, laughing and grinning up at the sky, the new star bright overhead, and Jack looked up at it too, still hanging on to Taggart's sleigh. He smiled and wished for Nathan Stark, as he had done for everything new, everything different that had happened this year, wondering how Nathan would have reacted, how he would have dealt with it. Jenna he would have adored, Jack knew that, and he'd wished for him again when he was there, helping Alison give birth. It should have been him there, Jenna's father, not Jack, he was a substitute, and he knew that even now, even with his burgeoning relationship with Alison. He had hoped, when he was speeding back to the bunker at Founders Day, that he would find the doctor, alive and well and somewhere on this new world, but no, Tess was instead.

_I wish you were here, Nathan_ he thought to himself again as he looked up at the new bright star, and kept looking at it for a while.

Until someone nudged him gently and he looked down again at the Doctor that had started all this mess. "Doctor Drummer," he greeted him and smiled slightly. "Your dohickey seems to be a new star in the sky."

Drummer smiled at enigmatic smile of his and nodded. "Have you made a wish, Sheriff?" he asked him, and looked back up at the bright star.

Jack frowned at him and wondered, not for the first time, exactly who this man was. He recognised him when he had first turned up, causing Jo some consternation with his experiment and need to take it with him, but he couldn't remember where from. Taggart thought he was more than he seemed, but Jack shied away from actually thinking that the man was Santa Claus, although, he only ever seemed to appear at this time of year. With the same question. "Did you ask me that last year?" he asked him, and studied the guy. "I think I remember…"

Drummer looked back at him, still smiling, and shrugged. "I'm sure other people asked you the same thing," he replied, not telling him anything. "Have you?" he asked him. "Made a wish?"

Jack nodded and looked back up at the star. "I have," he answered him, and sighed. "Same one as last year."

Drummer frowned and looked round at Alison not too far away. She was smiling, happy, but with other people, and seemed to be making sure she didn't look in their direction. "Even with Doctor Blake?" he asked the Sheriff with some consternation. "Really?"

Jack glanced back to Alison and smiled gently. "Really," he agreed and turned back to the Doctor standing beside him. "I know my place in her heart, Doctor Drummer," he assured him. "I've made the same wish for both of us."

Noah didn't argue with him, he understood more than he was going to explain to Jack. "Well, Sheriff, you should never give up hope. You never know what might happen in the future."

Jack nodded and looked back up at the star. "In this town, you are so right."

* * *

Christmas Eve 2011

Cartoons? Anime? Sninjas? What the hell would happen in this crazy town next? Although, Jack thought to himself with a smile, Jo had looked lovely in that Snow White dress, with those cute little birds flying around her. And Aly? Hot was not the word.

He was also so very pleased it wasn't him that had caused the problems in town, very pleased.

But, as he stood outside the bunker when the kids had gone to bed, looking up at the stars again as they shone down. He remembered a conversation he had with Henry some weeks ago and smiled up at the sparkling pinpricks above. Henry had been vague when they had spoken, telling him that too much time had gone by, Stark was long gone in a flash of light, but Jack was sure of what he had seen. He still saw him disappear in golden motes of light some times in his dreams, and he knew Alison thought about him too.

So he looked out for Eureka's star as Doctor Drummond's creation had been called, and smiled. "I wish you were back here, Nathan," he murmured to himself. "In all your snarky glory. For all of us."

He got no answer, as usual, and he sighed and turned to go back inside, but paused. The night was clear, he and a lot of other people could have died today in a number of weird ways, and he walked back over to his jeep and sighed. "Carl, can I sit on your bonnet?" he asked the vehicle, and then huffed a self-conscious laugh – his jeep wasn't talking any more, but he had a need to be polite to it all the same. But he didn't wait for a reply, and climbed up onto the bonnet and lay back on the windshield so he had a better view.

He wasn't a genius, he wasn't a scientist, whatever Kevin had tried to make him in to, but he had always loved stargazing, had a telescope for a long time but had lost it in the move to here, and had been embarrassed about the lack of his skill when he had gotten here to get another one.

But the view was just lovely; awe inspiring, and he looked up and smiled again. "Where are you, Nathan?" he murmured to himself, and folded his hands behind his head. "Wherever it is, I hope you like it."

He didn't know how long he just studied the vista above, but he was getting cold when he realised he wasn't alone, and he sat up quickly to look around him.

Doctor Drummer, surprisingly, was standing next to Carl … the jeep and Jack started in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked him and took a couple of calming breaths. "Is everything okay at the generator thingy? Your dogs?"

Noah smiled up at him and nodded. "Everything's fine." he assured him, amused. "Do you always worry about everyone else, all the time Sheriff?" he asked him.

Jack smiled back and nodded. "In this town, yes," he answered, and shifted a little. "You want to check out the view?" he invited him, and was actually pleased when the other man climbed up and sat next to him.

Drummer leant back and looked up as well, relaxing for the first time in what felt like years. He liked this little town, he liked messing with Tag especially, and the generosity of the Sheriff always warmed him. "It's a great view," he told him. "It really is."

Jack leant back again and agreed. "Yep," he said and raised one hand to point at the bright star virtually right above them. "That's your experiment, still blazing away up there," he indicated, and glanced over at him. "Did you think it would be there two years later?"

Noah shook his head, he really hadn't. "No, Jack," he admitted. "I did think it would fall back down again quite quickly, and you'd have to deal with the fallout from that too," he added with a self-depreciating huff. "I'm pleased it's still there."

"Me too," Jack agreed.

They gazed at the stars for a few more minutes before Doctor Drummer spoke again. "It's Christmas again," he said to him and turned to study him. "Did you make any wishes?"

Jack had been expected that and he glanced at him and nodded. "Same as last year, Noah," he told him. "And the year before. But they never work," he added grimly and looked back at the stars.

"You might be surprised," Noah replied, studying him for a few moments before he turned back to look at the sky. "You never know."

"Hmm," Jack replied, and said nothing for a while. But then he lifted a hand and pointed up at one of his favourite sights. "Did you know that isn't actually a star?" he asked his companion. "It's a nebula, where stars are being formed even now. And that one," he added, moving his finger slightly higher and to the left. "That one is a red giant, on the verge of supernova..."

* * *

Christmas Eve 2012

Eureka was different, Noah Drummer thought as he arrived in the little town he had become to really like, it felt different, and the atmosphere wasn't as open as it had been. He walked into the sheriff's office on a cold and dreary Christmas Eve and looked around, wondering if the affable man was there and could explain to him the differences. But he wasn't, instead Deputy Andy was there, and the cyborg smiled at him when he noticed him. "Doctor Drummer," he greeted him. "Long time no see."

Noah nodded. "I've been travelling," he explained. "Is Jack around?" he asked him, surreptitiously checking out the other desk in the office. It still had a name plaque on it for Sheriff J Carter, so he knew he was still here.

Andy's smile faded. "He was injured on duty two weeks ago," he explained grimly. "He is still in the infirmary at GD."

Drummer frowned. "What happened?" he asked him, concerned.

"Lab explosion," Andy replied. "He was caught in the explosion."

Drummer nodded. "I have a gift for him," he told the cyborg. "Thanks."

Andy nodded and watched him as the Doctor turned round and walked out. He wondered, fleetingly, whether he had brought his sleigh with him, but then the phone rang before Andy could go and find out.

Drummer used his ID to get into Global, and his charms, to get into the Infirmary. As Andy had said, he was there, but in a private room off the main area and Noah had to follow Henry to get in to see him, and he stood one side of the bed in the room, while Henry walked round to the opposite side.

The Sheriff looked like he was a mummy, bandages, dressings, plaster casts on his limbs, torso strapped up or covered in mottled bruises, the rest of him covered with a couple of blankets. "Henry?" he asked the other man, shocked. "What…?"

Henry looked up at him grimly. "Lab explosion," he explained darkly and picked up the iPad at the foot of the bed, checking the records on it. "We almost lost him a couple of times."

Noah looked back down at the Sheriff and shook his head regretfully. "Will he survive?" he asked him after a few moments.

It was a long pause before the other man answered. "If you had asked me that a couple of days ago, I would have said no," he finally admitted. "But he seems to be getting stronger, slowly."

Drummer sighed and reached in to a jacket pocket. "I came here with a gift for him," he explained and pulled out an envelope that he studied before looking up at Henry again. "He's been …" He shrugged, and stopped, what had gone on between Jack and he should remain so. "Anyway, I think you need it more."

Henry frowned but took the envelope over Jack and looked down at it. It was just a simple brown A5 sized envelope, but stuffed full with something, and he looked back up at the other Doctor with a frown. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

Noah smiled slightly. "Something I think could help everyone," he answered cryptically. And then looked around them to the lonely room. "Where is Doctor Carter, Alison anyway?" he asked suddenly. "I thought she would be here."

Henry shook his head and looked back at Jack again. "She and the kids are with her parents at the moment," he explained. "They got divorced about six months ago."

"Ah," Noah replied succinctly, he wasn't surprised. He sighed, he couldn't stay, and he had a busy day tomorrow. "I have to go," he told the other doctor. "Can you tell him I was here? And please, do something with that." he added and nodded at the envelope in Henry's hand. "It's a gift for him."

Henry nodded and smiled up at him. "Will do, Noah," he agreed. "Thanks for coming, I'm sure he'll be pleased."

The scientist smiled and nodded, and took one long, last look at the supine sheriff before he sighed again and turned and walked away.

* * *

Christmas Eve 2013

Noah Drummer returned to Eureka on another snowy Christmas Eve and smiled as he walked to the Café through throngs of local residents out enjoying the crisp weather and festive mood. It was certainly a bit different from the last time he was here, and he knew that was because of what was going on in the Café.

He walked in, and smiled even wider. The party was in full swing, Vincent in the midst of all the people, handing out some food he had on a tray, and being the social butterfly he was.

He took some time to study all the people around, he liked coming here, not just because of the Sheriff he had come to see and he spotted some people he wanted to catch up with before he had to go again. Taggart was someone he especially wanted to talk to, he was still working on his 'Santology' fad, and that was something Noah was very interested in.

But he was there for a reason, and he walked further into the space, looking around for the people he had come to see.

Jack Carter was sitting in one of the couches by the fire, a young baby on his lap, sitting close to another man who had a strong arm over Jack's shoulder, with another child, Jenna, on his lap. Nathan Stark looked healthy, strong, and happy as he laughed quietly at something Henry, sitting across from them in the corner of another couch, had said. The other scientist had a glass of something in one hand that he used to indicate to Jack, and said something else that made the Sheriff flush and look over at Nathan. Which allowed him to spot Noah walking towards them.

"Noah!" he greeted the man with a grin. "So good to see you."

Noah nodded and walked over to them, and took the seat next to Henry when he was invited. "And you, Jack," he replied. "You are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you."

Jack nodded and then leant a bit closer to Nathan beside him. "It took a while," he admitted, and then decided he didn't want to talk about it. Instead: "Nathan, this is Noah Drummer. He's the man who gave Henry the information to get you back."

Nathan, who had looked at him when Jack started to speak, turned back to Noah and smiled one of his wide bright grins. "Doctor Drummer," he greeted him and rearranged a sleepy Jenna so he could reach forward over the coffee table to shake hands with him. "I've heard a lot about you. And I have a lot to thank you for."

Noah leant forward and shook the offered hand. "I had the information that could work," he explained as he settled back down in the couch. "Jack believed in you, and it obviously paid off."

Nathan looked back at the Sheriff who was trying not to blush again, and nodded. "You gave me back my life," he said to him and gently pressed a kiss to Jack's temple as he looked up at him.

Jack grinned. "We have a lot to thank you for, Noah," he said, and managed to drag his gaze away from his limpet to look back at Noah opposite them. "Thank you is not enough."

Noah shook his head. "Yes it is," he disagreed. "As long as you tell me it was worth it. You wanted this for four years."

Jack nodded. "It's definitely worth it," he assured him with a grin. "It's everything I ever dreamt of and a whole lot more too."

The baby on his lap took that moment to snuffle and fidget, and Jack looked down at him and studied him for a moment to make sure he was okay.

"And who is that bundle of…?" Noah asked, and paused.

"Gas?" Henry filled for him, amused. "Noise?"

Drummer floundered, he was going to say 'joy' but Henry had scuppered that. Nathan however, laughed and came to the rescue. "Danny," he answered him. "He's our son, Jack's and mine," he explained. "He's about three months old."

"About?" Noah queried.

"He was abandoned outside the bunker about eight weeks ago," Henry added. "We've tested him, he's about that age, completely healthy, and fully adopted."

Jack looked so happy sitting there, leaning against a man who obviously adored him, a baby asleep on his lap, another one just about to sleep on Nathan's, and Noah knew he had done the right thing giving that information to Henry, definitely. So, even though he had a lot of things to do, he decided to stay, he had a couple of hours to spare after all. He ended up having a great evening there, a drink found it's way into his hand, Zoe and Kevin joined them, other people stopped by for a chat, including Alison and someone called Trevor Grant hanging on her every word. All too soon he had to go though, and he sighed in regret and put his empty glass on the table in front of them.

"You've got to go?" Nathan, who Noah had decided he really liked – he was clever, quick-witted and funny, and relaxed as his family who had missed him, a lot, surrounded him.

Noah nodded. "But I will be back," he assured him and meant it. "What are you two doing the day after tomorrow?"

Nathan glanced down at Jack who was barely awake. "We've got people coming over to the bunker for dinner," he answered him. "You're very welcome if you want to come."

Noah stood and nodded. "I will be there." he agreed, and shook his hand again. "Thank you."

"Pleasure, Noah," Nathan assured him. "You'll always be welcome in our home."

And he was, wherever the pair made their home Noah Drummer spent a couple of hours with them on Christmas Eve, and then dinner with them on Boxing Day. Not all of them were happy; Danny and his fathers spent one a few years later in an oncology ward in a Portland hospital as he struggled (and won) with leukaemia, and another one Jack had had to go to Cambridge Mass. for Zoe after she had been in an accident while doing her PhD at MIT, but most of the time they were in Eureka, surrounded by family. Family Noah was welcomed into with opened arms.

End


End file.
